Queen of the Megawhatts
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally is captured by Megawhatts and is named their queen, who will save her from this crazy situation? Rated T for action and violence and kissing. Lots of tickles and fun story.
1. Chapter 1

**(In todays story, Ally is captured by Megawhatts and is proclaimed their queen, only she doesn't want to be queen. Disclaimer - Ally Drewood, and King Zapper belongs to me. Most of the story was inspired by Disney's The Jungle Book, where Mowgli is captured by the monkeys and held captive until he tells them the secret of fire, but instead of fire for this story, Ally is named the queen of the Megawhatts. The Jungle Book reference belongs to Walt Disney Animation Studios. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Queen of the Megawhatts**

* * *

It was a hot, summer day, and Ally was having a blast over at the lake. Earlier that day, Rachel told Ally about a lake in the middle of the woods that wasn't far from the Grant Mansion, and said that she could go there with one of the aliens to watch over her. Ally said that she would love to go there, and Rachel had Four Arms and Rath go with her for protection. Ally wasted no time in putting on her new swimsuit. It was black with a yellow stripe down the middle.

When they reached the lake, Ally was already running over and jumped straight into the cool, refreshing water.

Four Arms chuckled at her excitement. "For a moment, I thought you turned into a mermaid." He joked, and Ally just splashed water at him.

"If you think I'm a mermaid, then come on in" She giggled as she back stroked and swam around happily.

"Oh, I'm ready to go in as much as you." Four Arms smiled as he took off his shirt and finger-less gloves, and Ally couldn't help but wolf whistle at his bare chest, for it had plenty of muscles and he looked pretty hot.

"Boy, you are looking good. You should not wear that shirt more often." Ally giggled.

"Rath thought Rath's body looked good." Rath growled since he believed he had a more muscular figure than Four Arms, but then he chuckled as he saw a playful smirk on the Tetramands face.

"That's it, I'm coming after you! Cannon Ball!" He shouted as he jumped in doing a cannon ball, making huge waves and Ally swam for her life, knowing what was going to happen, for the last time she joked about Four Arms figure, she got tickled to death.

Rath just shook his head and lay himself down, taking a nap as the Tetramand caught up to Ally and tickled her senseless.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO! DON'T TICKLE ME! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally screamed with hysterical laughter as Four Arms tickled her stomach and armpits. Since Ally was wet, and was wearing a swimsuit, it made her a lot more ticklish.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Four Arms cooed as he felt Ally squirming and splashing around, trying to escape from him, but she was powerless as he continued the tickle torture.

"OKAY! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally squealed, almost out of breath, and Four Arms stopped tickling her and scooped her up to lay her on his chest as he lay on his back in the water. Ally managed to calm down from her tickle fest and hugged Four Arms as he hugged her back, while using one hand to ruffle her wet, long, black hair. She then sighed as she turned around on her back and put her hands behind her head. "Ahhh, this is the life."

"It sure is, little britches." Four Arms agreed, poking and tickling her ribs, and she squeaked.

"Hey, no more tickles. I had enough tickles for today, and I wish to relax." She giggled.

"Yeah, so do I, little cousin." Four Arms chuckled, lovingly as he crossed his first set of arms behind his head, and paddled with his second set of arms.

Ally then looked over and saw Rath sleeping. "Hey, why doesn't Rath join us? It's too hot to sleep." Ally asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he wants to, but you know what I think?" Four Arms smiled as Ally turned over to face him.

"What?" Asked Ally.

"I think since that he is a feline, he's scared of the water." Four Arms chuckled and Ally laughed, but then she remembered something.

"But, he's a tiger, and I heard that tigers are excellent swimmers and love to swim."

"Oh, well that's pretty ironic, isn't it." Four Arms smiled and Ally giggled as she turned over onto her back and resumed her position and closed her eyes and Four Arms did so as well.

While the party of three were relaxing, up in the sky a swarm of tiny, black and yellow creatures that looked almost a lot like batteries, flew across the sky. These were Nosedeenians, or better known by their nickname, Megawhatts, and this particular group was out and about on a mission by their leader, King Zapper, to find a suitable queen for him.

One of the Megawhatts stopped and pointed down below and the others looked down and see what appeared to be a large, female Megawhatt. Now, these guys were not so smart, so they didn't know that this Megawhatt they found was actually Ally. So as the flew down, they hid amongst the trees for they noticed Four Arms and Rath. They had to get the girl without the two big aliens noticing them.

Three of the Megawhatts flew to the Tetramand and Ally and saw that both their eyes were closed, so, with the utmost care, they scooped up Ally and covered her mouth with their hands as she woke up in surprise and squirmed to free herself. While she did this, one of the Megawhatts sat on Four Arms chest and saw a bee land on his face.

Four Arms scrunched up his face, but didn't open his eyes. "Hey, Ally. Can you flick away this bee before it stings me?" He asked, but then the Megawhatt shot a bolt of electricity at the unsuspecting Tetramand, and he flinched at the electric shock. "Ow, now what was that for?" He growled as he opened his four eyes, and did a double take. Ally was no longer on his chest, and a tiny Megawhatt with a big smile was laughing at him. Four Arms straightened up and started swatting at the Megawhatt, who flew off of him and stuck his tongue at him, taunting him.

The splashes woke up Rath as he looked at the middle of the lake and saw Four Arms trying to swat at the tiny black and yellow alien. "What's going on?" Rath got up, but then he heard a scream of a little girl right above his head. He looked up and saw Ally being carried by a swarm of Megawhatts, the tiny aliens holding her by her long black hair, and Ally was screaming in pain. "**HEY! PUT ALLY DOWN, STUPID BABY BATTERY FREAKS**!" Rath roared at them.

Four Arms managed to swim to shore and the two aliens chased after the Megawhatts, as they tossed Ally around like a ball, playing monkey in the middle with the two strong aliens.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Ally cried.

"GIVE BACK OUR FRIEND!" Four Arms shouted as he leapt up and tried to catch them, but the Megawhatts dispersed and tossed Ally to the other side. Two of the Megawhatts held Ally by her ankles and held her in front of a tree and taunted Four Arms to come and get her. He ran at them, but they quickly flew up, and he smacked right into the tree, knocking him out and as he toppled over the Megawhatts shouted, "TIMBER!", and the Tetramand landed flat on his face.

Rath saw his companion on the ground and rushed over to help, but was then assulted by a mirage of mud balls that the Megawhatts grabbed and threw them at the Appoplexian, who was caught off guard. Several balls of mud splattered all over him and he was getting more angrier by the minute. After the mud ball fight stopped, Rath shook himself to get the dirt off and pointed at the Megawhatts, unaware that one of them was making a huge mud ball.

"**LET ME TALL YA SOMETHING**..."

*SPLOSH*

A big, mud ball splattered all over Raths face.

The Megawhatts laughed hard and taunted at Rath, who was wiping the mud off him.

"**YOU'RE DEAD**!" Rath growled as he charged at the tree the Megawhatts were sitting on, and sliced the tree with his black claws, but the michievious aliens simply flew away and carried Ally with them. "**LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, STUPID BATTERY FREAKS, LET GO OF RATH'S LITTLE SISTER OR RATH WILL BEAT YOU TILL NEXT WEEK**!" Rath roared.

The Megawhatts then twirled around and flew much quicker then before and tossed Ally into the air and she flew high, screaming in fear that she would fall. "AAAHHHHHHHHH! CATCH ME! HEEELLLPP!" She screamed.

Rath saw his little friend and held up his arms to try and catch her, running backwards as he did so, but he accidentally ran right into Four Arms, who was waking up from his black out moment, and the two aliens were tumbling over until they fell down a gap in the ground and landed down a deep ditch. The Megawhatts then got a dastardly idea and pushed down a huge stone down. "Present for you!" They laughed as the boulder tumbled down and landed right on top of the aliens.

Seeing that the two big aliens were no longer a problem, the Megawhatts flew away, with Ally screaming for help. "RATH! FOUR ARMS! HELP ME! THEY'RE TAKING ME AWAY!"

From under the rock, Four Arms and Rath used both their combined strength to lift the rock and tossed it aside, but they were completely battered and bruised.

"Ow, that hurt. Now what are we going to do? Ally has been captured by Megawhatts and we're stuck down here." Four Arms groaned as he rubbed his sore body.

"Well, only one thing to do." Rath said and cried out. "HELP! HELP!"

"That'll work. HELP!" Four Arms joined in, and the two called out from down the ditch, hoping that someone would hear them.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Heatblast and Feedback were soaring through the air. Rachel had asked them to check on Ally and Four Arms and Rath, just to make sure they were okay.

"HHHHEEEEEELLLPPPP!" Roared a loud voice and the two aliens halted and looked in the direction of the distress call.

"That's Rath! Something's wrong. Come on, Feedback." Heatblast told the Conductoid and they flew off .

"What have those two lugs done this time?" Feedback asked sarcastically, for he knew that when ever something bad happened, it was either Four Arms or Rath.

"Feedback, this is serious. We need to see if they're alright." Heatblast said sternly.

"I know what you mean, but when ever something bad happens, Rath or Four Arms usually takes the cake." Feedback grinned and giggled, but yelped when Heatblast made a small spark of fire on his tail, which quickly extinguished. "What, I was joking."

As the two aliens landed and ran to the ditch, Four Arms and Rath were climbing up the wall of the ditch, with Rath up ahead.

As Heatblast screeched to a halt, Rath's upper body appeared unexpectedly and roared.

"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That roar was so loud and powerful that Heatblast shrieked in terror and his flame was blown out, leaving him disoriented until he came back to his senses and stared angrily at Rath. "Oh, you heard Rath, huh?" Rath spoke.

Heatblast just scoffed as his flame came back, and helped Rath out, and Feedback did the same with Four Arms.

"Ally? Ally! Ally!" Heatblast called out but then turned back to Rath and Four Arms. "Alright, you guys, what happened? Where's Ally?" He asked.

"Tons of battery freaks! Thousands of 'em. Rath was swatting at them, and they attacked, and then Rath jabbed at them." Rath tried to explain as he displayed what he ment by punching and swatting the air.

Feedback only groaned. "Four Arms, what happened?" He asked the Tetramand, feeling annoyed that they could not get any answers from the one alien that spoke in third person.

"What Rath is trying to say is, is that Ally was captured by some Megawhatts." He translated and Rath nodded his head.

"Megawhatts? Here on Earth?" Feedback asked, confused as to why these aliens where here in the forest.

"We'll have to figure that out later, What matters right now is that we need to find Ally and bring her back to the Mansion." Heatblast took charge and the four aliens began the search for their human friend.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Oh boy, what is going to happen to Ally? Will her friends find her in time? Find out on Memorial Day when the final chapter is up.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the forest, there was an abandoned factory, where all the Megawhatts chosen to live in, for it was empty and no other animal or alien lived inside. The outside was overgrown with vines and broken glass and scattered wood and debris. The inside was almost exactly the same, but in the middle of the factory, various junk and parts of some of the conveyor belt and some pipes were built to resemble a throne.

And sitting on this make-shift throne was a Megawhatt that was a but bigger than the other Megawhatts that buzzed and zipped around the building. He just sat down, snoring away and he was wearing a make-shift crown made of old gears and bolts.

Just than, high chirps and squeaks were heard and the Megawhatt that was sleeping woke up with a jump and looked up, seeing the swarm of Megawhatts that kidnaped Ally.

"We got you your new queen, King Zapper!" They squealed as they floated down with the squirming little girl they held onto by her hair, legs, arms, and bathing suit.

"Ahh, good job, my subjects. Oh man, this is fine, good looking queen you've found," King Zapper laughed as he examined Ally, until he clapped his hands and bounced up and down with excitement. "Yes, yes, she's perfect."

"Let me go!" Ally squirmed and the Megawhatts dropped her and she landed on her rear end. "Ow, you could have let me go softly." She complained.

"Now there is no head for pain, baby. For you have just become the luckiest Megawhatt in the whole world." King Zapper smiled and pulled Ally over to his throne and had her sit down on it.

Ally was not the least but pleased with any of this. "Why have you brought me here? What do you want from me?" She asked.

King Zapper only laughed and turned to all the Megawhatts that surrounded them. "Loyal subjects, this is official! We have a new queen!" He announced and the Megawhatts cheered and yelled in great happiness. "By the way, what's your name?" King Zapper whispered for he could not end the announcement by asking in his normal, high-pitched voice.

"Ally, and I want you to let me go." Ally growled.

"Queen Ally is her name, and ruling alongside me is her game!" King Zapper proclaimed and the Megawhatts all kneeled and bowed.

"All hail Queen Ally." They chanted. Ally, even though she was shown great adoration, was still not too happy about what was going on.

One of the Megawhatts brought over a can of oil and offered it to Ally but she politely said no.

"Take the time to freshen yourself up, Queenie poo. The party has only begun, and as my loyal subjects prepare the dance floor, why don't we just kiss and live our happily ever after." King Zapper ginned as he held Ally's arm and kissed her hands multiple times, but Ally pulled away.

"You must be crazy, I hardly even know you." She said.

"Oh, you are right, baby. *ahem* For the past 15 years, my subjects and I have lived on this dirt ball, and everything was so boring, we hardly had any real hope of things getting better. But then, after seeing that I was the oldest, I proclaimed myself King, and my subjects and I have had the times of our lives, causing great mischief and crazy parties where ever we went. Oh, those were the days, bursting light bulbs, making giant bodies by using parts of metal and scrap metal with our powers and scaring the heck out of the humans for the fun of it, it was paradise, wouldn't you say?" King Zapper told the 10-year-old girl.

"You call destroying light bulbs and scaring humans fun?" Ally asked, now even more angry.

"Now, no need to be so huffy-puffy, no one got hurt. Besides, you will have a great time being my queen." King Zapper went on, and clapped his hands as two Megawhatts came over with another crown. This crown was not only made out or gears and bolts, but also had bits of knobs and thin wires, to make it more feminine. Luckily, the wires were dead and did not electrocute Ally as the Megawhatts placed the crown on her head.

"A wedding gift for you, lovey dovey." Zapper smiled but Ally frowned.

"Why should I be your queen if you had you loyal subjects kidnap me, hurt my friends, drag me here by my hair, and toss me around like a toy? " Ally sneered and Zapper just laughed.

"Oh, you are such a riot, baby. You female Megawhatts are a real hoot." He laughed as he slapped her back.

"I'm not your baby, and I'm not a Megawhatt." Ally pointed out after she saw that her swims suit had the same colors as the tiny aliens and figured that they abducted her because she looked like them due to her colors.

King Zapper did not listen, and only pulled her to the dance floor, or rather, clear floor, and one of the Megawhatts brought over a radio and turned it on. All at once, the whole building was filled with party music and the Megawhatts danced around, having not a care in the world. King Zapper did a tango with Ally, even though she refused to dance but could not break away from him.

* * *

"Hey, do you guys here that?" Feedback said as he and the rest of the aliens stopped and listened. The sound was none other than the music the Megawhatts were dancing to, and the aliens followed the music until they found the abandoned factory.

"This must be where they Megawhatts live, and I bet Ally is inside." Heatblast told the others, while Four Arms was trying to catch up while he put on his shirt and finger-less gloves along the way.

"Lets go, then. Rath will teach these Megaboobs a lesson in stealing our buddy." Rath punched his fists together, but Heatblast stopped him.

"Hold on, Rath. We can't just storm in, it's to dangerous. We'll have to sneak in and think of a plan in getting Ally back." Heatblast told Rath.

"Hey, there's a fire escape. I'll jump up and lower the ladder to you guys, and we'll get inside without those pests knowing it." Four Arms looked up and pointed to the sets of stairs along the walls of the building. He managed to jump high enough to land on the platform and lower the metal stairs downwards, and the rest of the aliens climbed up and up until they joined up with the Tetramand, and they opened up the door and went inside.

As they walked down the dark hallways, the hide themselves along some huge glass and metal containers and looked down, watching the hordes of Megawhatts dancing at the bottom floor. Right in the center was King Zapper, twirling Ally around and doing the tango with her.

"What on earth is going on?" Four Arms whispered.

"Something tells me that these Megawhatts have a new queen. Look on Ally's head." Feedback pointed and they saw the gear, bolt crown on Ally's head.

"They captured her, all for a bride for their king? Now this is really getting me boiling mad." Heatblast growled, his flames glowing bright and bigger. He really was angry that Ally was forced to become the queen of the Megawhatts and would not allow it. He managed to cool down and focus on coming up with a plan. "Okay, boys. We need to get down there and get Ally back, but we don't want these party animals seeing us and attacking us, for they will think we are stealing their queen."

"I know, but I don't think it might be possible. I'm the biggest of the group and can be more of a target for them." Four Arms mentioned, but then he noticed Rath opening a door leading to what appeared to be a janitor's closet.

"Hey, look at this." Rath motioned everyone over. Inside were large, black cylinders, black tape, paint cans, and rubber gloves.

Heatbalst got an idea. "That's it. One of use will disguise himself as a Megawhatt and distract the other Megawhatts while the rest of us will rescue Ally."

"That's a pretty good idea, but what I don't get is this. Who is going to be doing the part?" Feedback spoke, scratching his head.

"That's easy, we just use the one who has similar coloration to the Megawhatts." Four Arms smiled.

"Who would have the same colors as the Megawhatts?" Feedback asked, but then soon figured out who it was, when the three aliens smiled at him and nodded their heads. "Oh no, no no no! There is no way I am dressing up as a Megawhatt, and there is no way you guys can make me." Feedback shook his hands and head as he backed away, but bumped into Rath who was staring at him with a threatening look in his green eyes.

"Let me tell ya something, you cowardly plug guy, Ally Drewood is down there and will be a prisoner to those battery babies for the rest of her life, all because you refuse to dress up. Now you listen to Rath..," Rath growled as he lifted Feedback by chest and held him up and the Conductoid shook in fear, "..You dress up like a battery baby or else Rath will knit your tail and dreadlocks into a sweater." Rath finished and dropped Feedback on his rear.

"Okay, I'll do it. Anything for Ally, and for my tail and dreadlocks." Feedback finally agreed. With that, Four Arms, Heatblast and Rath grabbed the needed materials and gathered around Feedback and soon started the makeover, even though Feedback was having a hard time keeping his dignity.

"Hey! Watch my tail. Ow, Ow! That hurts, Ha-ha-ha That tickles. Whoa, don't touch me there! Ow! Not so hard. Stop that. Your tying my tail in a knot. Ow!" Feedback said through it all.

After about a few minutes, Heatblast, Four Arms, and Rath backed up to look at their masterpiece.

Feedback was fitted inside one, tight, black cylinder around his body, giving him a feminine appearance, gloves on his plugged hands, his dreadlocks were tightly fitted in another cylinder on his head, his tail was tied in a knot so that it could fit inside the cylinder his body was fitted in, and his body was painted with a yellow stripe from his chest to his back, and was given red lipstick on his lips.

"This is exasperating." Feedback said in a low, humiliated voice.

"No time to back out. Now, head down there, try to get their attention and lure them away from Ally. We'll let you know when you can escape." Four Arms told him.

"Hey, don't you guys remember that I can absorb energy? Maybe when you give the signal, I can absorb the Megawhatts energy to weaken them, giving us time to escape." Feedback mentioned.

"That's perfect. You do just that. We'll let you know when you can do your stuff." Heatblast smiled as Feedback slunk down the stairs until he was on the bottom floor. The others followed.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Shake it, baby, shake it!" Laughed King Zapper as he danced around with Ally, who was trying to get away but was pushed back on the dance floor. "Hey, we haven't even kissed yet. How about we pucker up, buttercup?" King Zapper pulled Ally's hand to him as he puckered his lips and made smooching noises as his face got closer to Ally as she tried to get away.

A whistle made everyone stop and turn to the whistle, and stepping out from behind a big, steel container, was a big, beautiful, female Megawhatt who shook her hips and shuffled her shoulders. King Zapper stood mesmerized with a look of hearts in his yellow, beady eyes. Then the female Megawhatt winked at them, and the King jumped up and down, laughing and whooping. "New queen everybody!" He cheered as he lifted the crown from Ally's head and buzzed straight to the female Megawhatt and the others joined him.

"He did it, they took the bait. Come on, guys." Heatblast motioned to Four Arms and Rath as they made their way carefully down stairs, hiding behind anything that could hide them. Meanwhile the Megawhatts and their King surrounded this female Megawhatt with great admiration as the King placed the crown on her head.

"Now, where have you been all my life, sweetie pie?" The King flirted as he came close and made smoocing noises, ready to kiss.

The kiss was made, and the female Megawhatt's eye nearly bulged out from disgust as she backed up and her rear bumped into a button that activated the pipes above them and water was soon pouring down on the female Megawhatt and King Zapper.

As the water died down, everyone's eyes, including Ally, Heatblast, Four Arms and Raths eyes, doubled in sized and their mouths hung open. The King was not kissing a female Megawhatt, but a Conductoid wearing black cylinders and gloves. His tail and dreadlocks were now exposed, as well as his one eye.

King Zapper opened his eyes and his eyes bulged as well as the two pushed each other away, spitting and sticking their tongues out in disgust. Then King Zapper saw the Pyronite, the Tetramand and Appoplexian and shouted. "INTRUDERS! THEY'RE HERE TO STEAL OUR QUEEN! STOP THEM!" He shouted and the Megawhatts swarmed the entire inside of the building.

"Guys!' Ally shouted as she ran to Heatblast who scooped her in his arms and started running from a group of Megawhatts chasing them, only to have the King snatch Ally from Heatblast and zip away.

Four Arms was quick to recapture Ally and slam a fist on the Kings noggin and ran off, only to have Ally snatched again by three other Megawhatts.

As the three Megawhatts flew with the screaming girl in their grasp, they were almost home free, when they screeched to a halt and Rath roared and nearly sliced them in half with his claws and the Megawhatts flew away in terror, the tiger alien right behind them. Four Arms saw the Megawhatts with Ally and quickly picked up a huge, heavy pipe and held it above his head, and the Megawhatts screeched to a halt again, before they flew underneath his legs, just as the Tetramand whacked the pipe right on top of Rath's head, knocking him out.

Ally managed to free herself, only to be caught by another horde of Megawhatts, but then they stopped as they saw Heatblast blowing kisses at them, teasing them. The group of Megawhats let go of Ally and charged at the Pyronite who hid underneath a large cloak and the group followed him inside. Then Heatblast emerged and removed the cloak, revealing the Megawhatts, trapped inside a glass tube that was quickly sealed by Heatblast's fire. They banged on the glass, and screamed at him, but the Pyronite just laughed and blew a raspberry at them, sticking his fire tongue at them.

Just then, a blast of cold water hit Heatblast and he was blasted right to the wall, water hitting him hard. It was the King and some Megawhatts and they were holding a fire hose and were dosing Heatblast''s flame. Ally quickly got up and pulled the hose away, for if Heatblast's fire was put out for good he could die.

"Grab her!" Shouted King Zapper and the others grabbed Ally and started the fly off, but were suddenly being pulled back down as Feedback grabbed Ally's arms and pulled. "Stop him!" King Zapper ordered and a few Megawhatts climbed over Feedback's body and started tickling him.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STA-HA-HA-HA-HAP IT!" Feedback laughed hysterically as the tiny fingers wiggled all over his body, the tickling was making his grip on Ally weak, until he couldn't take it anymore and let go. The strength of his pull now gone, made Ally and the King and other tiny black and yellow aliens fly backwards and smack against the wall. Ally managed to recover and run off but was quickly surrounded by more Megawhatts.

A great roar was heard and Rath charged at the aliens and scared them away. Four Arms went to help Feedback shoo the Megawhatts off his body and helped Heatblast to his feet.

"Now my friends, destroy them!" Shouted King Zapper as he and all his followers build up a great amount of electricity, meaning to strike the intruders and Ally.

"Quick, get behind something!" Feedback shouted and as the aliens and the girl hid behind a big canister, and watched as Feedback raise his plugged hands, dreadlocks and tail and started to absorb the energy the Megawhatts were building up. For almost a minute he absorb great amounts of energy until finally, all the Megawhatts all floated down to the floor, snoring softly. They had fallen asleep due not have any energy left.

"Come one, everybody. They won't be a bother anymore." Feedback whispered and the gang quietly made their exit, the sleeping Megawhatts snoring behind them.

* * *

"Whew! What a rush." Four Arms sighed as he carried Ally on top of his shoulders as the rest of the group made their way back to the mansion.

"I just hope that I won't have to cross dress again, and please don't tell anyone at the mansion." Feedback said and Ally giggled.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Ally smiled and Feedback smiled as well.

Rath yawned. "Rath just glad that it's all over. Rath need a nap."

"But you had a nap back at the lake." Ally pointed out, to which Rath chuckled.

"Rath likes to stay up at night."

"Guess you stay up all the time." Heatblast joked and everyone laughed. Rath just growled and said that it wasn't funny, but Ally said that it didn't matter and that she still liked him, for when you were a little girl, it never pays to have big buddies like the ones that were around her.

"Onward, to the Grant Mansion for some rest." Ally announced.

"As you command, your highness." The aliens bowed and Ally laughed as they marched back to the Mansion.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here is the final chapter I promised you. I hope you like it as much as I do. Happy Memorial Day.)**


End file.
